


''she’s the sweet to your savoury''

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, but jake compares brooke and chloe to pizza so theres that, i dont even know exactly what this is, this was another gift exchange piece!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Chloe is stressing out. She needs everything to be absolutely perfect for her date with Brooke. That's why she brings Jake along to go gift shopping with her.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger & Chloe Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	''she’s the sweet to your savoury''

“Chlo, I have absolutely no idea why you need me to tag along with you,” Jake said as he followed Chloe down the street. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, watching his friend for a moment. The two of them had patched up their (unhealthy) relationship. They weren’t good together, they both knew that. But they couldn’t keep running right back to each other, constantly making each other jealous, or miserable. And, frankly, Jake liked this Chloe much better. They were better off as friends, and they were close friends at that. Which meant that Jake got to see a side of Chloe he hadn’t seen in a long time, back before the first time they started dating. Back when their friendship, and later relationship, was purely innocent. He had to admit, he missed that about her. Right now, Chloe was almost unreadable. She was determined, she always was. There was a hint of anxiousness underneath. Why, Jake wasn’t so sure.  
Chloe huffed, tugging her jacket tighter around her as the cold wind bit at her. She was definitely regretting deciding to walk today. “Because I value your opinion.”

She didn’t need to look at Jake to see the questioning look on her face. She sighed, pulling the hair out of her face. “And because you can stop me from going overboard.”  
Jake sighed, shaking his head. “This is Brooke we’re talking about, you realise that, right?”  
“Exactly!” Chloe said. “It’s Brooke! So, everything needs to be perfect.”  
“Counterpoint- Brooke will be happy with whatever you get her as long as it comes from you.”  
Chloe sighed, shaking her head. Stupid Jake. Jake was right. Who gave him the right to actually have some decent advice when it came to relationships? She had to admit, his occasional bursts of wisdom weren’t a bad thing. But can’t she just worry about making sure that everything is perfect for her girlfriend?  
“You know I’m right, Chloe.”  
“Shut up…” Chloe mumbled. Jake let out a soft laugh. The girl let out a huff and dragged Jake into the mall. They were immediately greeted by the warm air from the heating.  
“I don’t understand why we walked,” Jake said.  
“Because I thought it was a good idea. And I was clearly wrong.”  
Jake sighed, shaking his head. “You’re way too tense, Chlo.”  
“I am not.”  
“We are going to Sbarro’s before we do anything else.”  
“Jake, I need to find something for Brooke!” Chloe ducked around Jake, heading towards a store her and Brooke frequently went to.  
Jake sighed and turned around. He grabbed Chloe’s shoulders, steering her away from the store. “Sbarro’s, Pinkberry, then shopping for Brooke.”  
Chloe huffed. “You’re not going to let me say no, are you?”  
Jake grinned. “Nope!” He wrapped an arm around Chloe’s shoulders as he led her through the mall.

“You always get the most boring flavours,” Chloe said, stirring her frozen yogurt. The two of them sat opposite each other in a booth at Pinkberry.  
Jake rolled his eyes. “Says the one who puts pineapple on pizza.”  
“It’s not actually that bad!”  
“Fruit doesn’t belong on pizza!”  
“The sweetness from the pineapple compliments the savoury of the pizza. It goes perfectly together.”  
Jake hummed for a moment, eating a spoonful of his strawberry frozen yogurt. “Maybe you should get Brooke some pineapples.”  
Chloe paused, just about to eat another mouthful of her mint-chocolate yogurt. She slowly lowered the spoon and frowned. Jake could almost see the wheels turning in her head.  
“Why the fuck would I get Brooke a pineapple?”  
“One, I said pineapples, plural. Two, Brooke is the sweet to your savoury. The pineapple to your pizza.”  
Chloe just stared at Jake for a moment. “Did you seriously just make a metaphor for Brooke and I out of pizza?”  
“Are you going to sit there and tell me I’m wrong?”  
“I…”  
“You can’t argue against me, Valentine. You could get her something sweet, something yellow. Yellow is her favourite colour, right? She’s always wearing that yellow cardigan of hers. It looks incredibly comfortable. And she’s a sweet tooth, right? Chloe, are you-”  
“Shut up.”  
“What-“  
“I said, shut up. I’m thinking.”  
“Don’t overthink this gift.”  
“Jakob Samuel Dillinger, I swear to God if you don’t shut the hell up, I will pour your frozen yogurt on your head.”  
Jake smiled and nodded. He mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. He went back to eating his frozen yogurt.  
It took a few minutes before Chloe stood up, her frozen yogurt now a sad puddle of chocolate and mint. Jake hummed, placing the cup down.  
“I need you to find a recipe for honey lemon cupcakes and get the ingredients. Then meet me at the florist.”  
Jake nodded, giving Chloe a mock salute as he stood. “Roger that,” he said before he walked out of the store.  
Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair. She walked out of Pinkberry, finding her way into a toy store.

A few minutes later, Jake walked into the florist with a few bags full of baking ingredients. He smiled as he saw Chloe. She was hugging a giant plush bee, and he could see a small teddy bear poking out of her bag. He let out a soft hum before walking over to her.  
“I take it there’s one more thing on your shopping list?”  
Chloe groaned, hiding her face in the stuffed bee for a moment. She lifted her head again, almost glaring at the bunches of roses she was standing in front of. “I want to get her flowers. But I don’t know what flowers to get her!”  
“Well, what does Brooke remind you of?”  
Chloe took another look around the store again, her eyes landing on the bundles of sunflowers.  
“I’ll take all of them.”

—

Jake followed Chloe into the house, kicking the door shut behind them. “I’m sure you did not need to buy every single bunch of sunflowers.”  
“I don’t think this will be enough! I should have bought them all.”  
Jake shook his head. “You have plenty of sunflowers. Now, what’s the plan?”  
“Well- we need to make and decorate the cupcakes. And I want to make flower crowns out of these sunflowers- The gifts need to be wrapped and presented perfectly-“  
“I’m going to stop you right there, Chlo.”  
Chloe frowned, about to open her mouth to protest before Jake cut her off.  
“No offence, but you are terrible at baking. I’ll deal with the cupcakes, you make the flower crowns. And it doesn’t have to be perfect, Brooke will love anything you do.”  
Chloe sighed, giving Jake a reluctant nod. He set everything on the table while Jake disappeared into the kitchen. “You owe me big time!” He called out. That put a smile on Chloe’s face.  
“Already planning Rich’s gifts for you!”

After a long afternoon, Chloe sat slumped in a chair at the table. A vase sat in the middle with a bundle of sunflowers. Another bunch laid next to it, perfectly wrapped in yellow paper and ribbon. A brown paper gift bag sat next to them, the bee and teddy bear nestled inside. The two flower crowns sat in front of Chloe, along with the unused sunflowers.  
Jake came out and placed a tray of cupcakes down in front of the gifts. He looked at Chloe. “Go freshen up, I’ll make sure everything stays okay down here.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up. “Thought you said Brooke wouldn’t mind if everything wasn’t perfect.”  
“I did. But, my dear Chloe, there’s a difference between things not looking one hundred per cent perfect and you looking absolutely shattered before your date.”  
Chloe let out a laugh, shaking her head as she headed upstairs.

She returned a few moments later only for Jake to place one of the crowns on her head. She rolled her eyes but smiled. She leaned up, placing a friendly kiss to his cheek.  
“Thank you, Jake.”  
Jake smiled in return. “Not a problem. You have no idea how often I have to deal with you two overthinking your dates.”  
The doorbell rang and Jake smiled. He picked up the remaining flower crown. “I’ll take that as my cue to leave. Have fun. But not too much fun,” he said playfully.  
Chloe laughed, sitting down at the table.

Jake opened the door, smiling at Brooke. “Well, you’re just in time. And you look fantastic.”  
Brooke smiled back. “Thanks, Jake. What are you doing here?”  
“Damage control. Just leaving. Chloe made you this-“ he placed the flower crown on Brooke’s head before stepping past her. “Enjoy your date!”  
Brooke waved back at Jake before stepping inside. She shut the door behind her before looking for Chloe. The blonde stopped in the doorway at the sight of the gifts on the table.  
“Chlo… You didn’t have to do all this…”  
Chloe smiled. She stood up and walked over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Mm… Maybe so, but my girlfriend only deserves the world.”  
Brooke giggled as Chloe pressed a kiss to her lips.  
“I already have the world. I have you.”


End file.
